


not now, not ever

by Constellation



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pesterlog, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellation/pseuds/Constellation
Summary: Terezi is lost. Definitely metaphorically, and probably also literally.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvereye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvereye/gifts).



> Prompted by sis silvereye. Karezi, "im not fine. no one is".
> 
> Intended to be slightly flushed, but vague enough to be open to interpretation.
> 
>  
> 
> [This work on my writing Tumblr](http://kurjanik.tumblr.com/post/151483910590/not-fine-not-ever-karkatterezi)

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

GC: H3Y  
CG: TEREZI  
CG: FUCK WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN  
GC: 4W4Y  
CG: YEAH I FUCKING NOTICED  
CG: WE’VE BEEN FUCKING WORRIED  
CG: ARE YOU OKAY  
CG: WHERE ARE YOU  
CG: HOW THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE FUCKING TROLLIAN OUT THERE AT WHEREVER THE FUCK YOU’RE AT  
GC: 1’M  
GC: 1N TH3 FOR3ST  
GC: 1 N1CK3D JOHN’S PD4  
GC: 1N C4S3 1 N33D3D H3LP  
CG: DO YOU NEED HELP  
GC: NO  
GC: WHY WOULD 1 N33D H3LP  
CG: YOU FUCKING DISAPPEARED  
CG: YOU WEREN’T IN THOSE DUMB FUCKING VISIONS WE HAD BEFORE WE ENTERED  
CG: AND ONCE WE WERE HERE YOU JUST FUCKING WALKED OFF AT ONE POINT AND NOBODY’S FUCKING SEEN YOU SINCE  
CG: SO EVERYBODY FREAKED THE FUCK OUT  
CG: THEY THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU  
CG: *I* THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU  
GC: 1’M  
GC: P3RF3CTLY 4L1V3  
GC: TH4NK YOU V3RY MUCH  
CG: OKAY, WHERE ARE YOU, WE’LL COME GET YOU  
GC: NO  
GC: DON’T  
GC: 1 N33D MOR3 T1M3  
GC: PL34S3  
CG: UH  
CG: OKAY  
CG: SURE  
CG: I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE HOW I AM GOING TO STOP ANYBODY ELSE FROM COMING AFTER YOU  
CG: BUT SURE  
GC: TH4NKS  
CG: YOU COULD’VE SAID SOMETHING THOUGH  
CG: A SIMPLE ‘YES HEY KARKAT I’M JUST GOING FOR A LITTLE WALK IN THE FUCKING UNKNOWN FOREST SEE YOU LATER’ WOULD HAVE SUFFICED  
CG: WHAT IF YOU HAD DIED THERE AND WE NEVER KNEW WHERE YOU WERE AND NEVER KNEW WHERE TO LOOK FOR YOU  
CG: I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT HAVE DIED TEREZI  
CG: I WAS ORGANIZING A BIG FUCKING SEARCH ALREADY  
CG: YOU WEREN’T IN THOSE STUPID ASS VISIONS AND I STARTED THINKING WHAT IF IT WAS BECAUSE YOU DIE  
GC: 4 LOT OF US W3R3N’T 1N TH3 V1S1ONS  
CG: THEY ALSO WEREN’T ON THE FUCKING PLATFORM WITH US  
CG: SO I WASN’T SURE WHAT TO THINK  
CG: NONE OF THEM ALSO WERE MY EXES  
GC: ...  
GC: 1’M NOT YOUR 3X K4RK4T  
CG: WELL  
CG: UH  
CG: ALMOST-EX  
CG: EX-SOMETHING  
CG: WHATFUCKINGEVER  
CG: THE POINT IS  
CG: WE WERE ALL FUCKING OUT OF OUR MINDS  
CG: IT’S ONLY OUR SECOND DAY IN THIS NEW-ASS UNIVERSE  
CG: WE DON’T KNOW A FUCKING THING ABOUT IT YET  
CG: EVERYBODY’S FUCKING TERRIFIED  
CG: AND ALREADY ONE OF US IS MISSING  
CG: WHAT IF RIVAL CARAPACIANS KIDNAPPED YOU  
CG: WHAT IF SOME WILDBEASTS ATE YOU  
CG: WHAT IF AN EVIL CHERUB ATE YOU  
CG: NEPETA FUCKING CRIED  
CG: A CATGIRL THAT CAN CULL A TRUNKBEAST WITH HER BARE HANDS CRIED FOR THREE HOURS BECAUSE SHE WAS AFRAID YOU WERE NEVER COMING BACK EVER  
GC: T3LL H3R 1’M COM1NG B4CK  
GC: 1 JUST N33D T1M3  
GC: OK4Y?  
GC: T1M3  
CG: OKAY YEAH TIME  
CG: GOT IT  
CG: FUCKING TIME  
CG: SHOULD I SEND DAVE SO YOU CAN GET MORE TIME  
GC: *4LON3* T1M3  
GC: K33P YOUR BOYFR13ND 4W4Y FROM M3  
CG: OKAY  
CG: CAN WE AT LEAST GET AN APPROXIMATION OF WHERE YOU ARE SO WE KNOW TO COME LOOKING IF SOMETHING HAPPENS  
GC: WH4T COULD POSS1BLY H4PP3N  
GC: 4LSO NO  
GC: 1 C4N H4NDL3 MYS3LF  
CG: FINE WE’LL CHECK THE ENTIRE FUCKING FOREST  
CG: FULL OF FUCK KNOWS WHAT  
CG: TEREZI YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT COULD BE IN THERE  
GC: WHY 4R3 YOU 3V3N SO WORR13D  
GC: GO SMOOCH YOUR BOYFR13ND  
CG: I  
CG: LOOK  
CG: JUST BECAUSE I HAVE DAVE DOESN’T MEAN I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOU ANYMORE  
CG: BESIDES THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE TOO WHO CARE ABOUT YOU OKAY  
CG: KANAYA FOR INSTANCE  
CG: EVEN FUCKING SOLLUX  
GC: ...  
CG: THIS ISN’T ABOUT WHOM I HAVE FUCKING SHITTY FEELINGS FOR AND WHOM NOT  
CG: THIS IS ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE FUCKING FRIENDS WHO CARE AND WORRY ABOUT YOU  
CG: WHICH JUST HAPPENS TO INCLUDE ME, A FRIEND  
GC: 4 FR13ND  
CG: YEAH  
CG: THAT’S ME  
CG: THE WORST FUCKING FRIEND YOU HAVE EVER HAD AND PROBABLY EVER WILL  
CG: A FRIEND OF THE MOST HORRIBLE AND USELESS KIND  
GC: H3H  
GC: YOU’R3 NOT US3L3SS K4RK4T  
GC: YOU’R3 4 GOOD FR13ND  
GC: 1 COULDN’T H4V3 4SK3D FOR 4 B3TT3R ON3  
GC: YOU SOUND JUST L1K3 TH4T T1ME 1N TH3 FOR3ST  
GC: 3XC3PT TH1S T1M3 1’M TH3 ONLY ON3 1N TH3 FOR3ST  
CG: WHAT  
CG: LOOK I APPRECIATE BEING CALLED A GOOD FRIEND  
CG: BUT ALSO I’M NOT SURE WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE REFERRING TO  
GC: ...  
GC: R1GHT  
GC: SORRY  
GC: 1 C4N’T 4LW4YS M4K3 FULL S3NS3 OF WH1CH 4RE TH1S T1M3L1N3’S M3MOR13S 4ND WH1CH 4R3 FROM TH3 OLD ON3  
CG: YOU MEAN IN THE ONE WHERE VRISKA DIED?  
GC: Y34H  
GC: 1T’S 4 B1T M3SSY 1NS1D3 MY H34D R1GHT NOW  
GC: P4RT OF WHY 1 N33D3D TO B3 4LON3  
GC: SO 1 COULD SORT TH1NGS OUT SOM3WH4T  
GC: B1G TH1NGS L1K3 WHO D13D 4ND L1K3 1 OBV1OUSLY UND3RST4ND  
GC: 1T’S TH3 SM4LL TH1NGS TH4T CONFUS3  
GC: TH3 3V3RYD4Y H4PP3N1NGS 4ND CONV3RS4T1ONS  
GC: 1T’S 4LL JUMBL3D  
GC: >:[  
CG: I  
CG: TEREZI  
CG: FUCK  
CG: IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO  
CG: LIKE *ANYTHING* AT ALL  
CG: I’LL FUCKING COME AND DIE AT YOUR FEET IF IT WILL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER  
GC: K4RK4T  
GC: NO  
GC: DO NOT UND3R 4NY C1RCUMST4NC3S D13  
GC: DON’T 3V3N TH1NK 4BOUT 1T  
GC: 1’V3 S33N YOU DY1NG 3NOUGH T1M3S  
GC: 1N M4NY OF MY S33R V1S1ONS 4ND 1N ON3 DOOM3D R34L1TY  
GC: 1F 1 N3V3R S33 YOU D34D 4G41N 1T W1LL ST1LL B3 TOO SOON  
CG: I WAS NOT BEING ENTIRELY FUCKING SERIOUS DON’T WORRY  
CG: NOT FUCKING PLANNING TO KEEL OVER ANYTIME SOON  
CG: JUST  
CG: YEAH  
CG: ANYTHING YOU WANT  
CG: ANY FUCKING THING  
CG: I’LL DO IT  
GC: TH4NKS  
GC: 1 TH1NK  
CG: OKAY  
CG: SO  
CG: WHEN ARE YOU COMING BACK  
GC: ...  
GC: 4T SOM3 PO1NT  
GC: 1’M NOT F1N3 NOW 4ND 1’M NOT SUR3 1 W1LL 3V3R B3  
GC: NOT SUR3 4NY OF US W1LL 3V3R B3  
GC: BUT W3’LL L1V3  
GC: TH4T’S WH4T W3 DO  
GC: SO GO T3LL OTH3RS 1’M 4L1V3 4ND W1LL 3V3NTU4LLY G3T B4CK  
GC: W3’V3 GOT 4 PL4N3T TO 3XPLOR3 4FT3R 4LL >:]  
CG: ... FINE  
CG: STAY SAFE

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gallowscalibrator [GC]


End file.
